User talk:Star9999
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Wildchil Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Court are you making admins because you know I love Wild Child and I'm your bestie... I learned to live half alive. Hi Court! I made Poppy's page (thank you, wikipedia). I'm looking for images to put in the background and a wordmark too. 20:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, to change the designs on the sides to maybe a pic of Wild Child, click on My Tools on the toolbar on the bottom and choose theme designer. As you are the only Admin so far, you're the only one able to click on it. I learned to live half alive. Skin Lemme play with the skin for a minute so it will fit without cutting anyone off and fade to your pretty purply background :) Babyjabba 18:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) PS. URL=Fixed ;) :Weee new skin! If you don't like the skin you can revert it in theme designer or if you have a better pic lemme know :P Can I be an admin please wiki sis Lucy xx 16:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) love you ok babe Lucy xx 16:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) do you want me to actually edit the kiki page you know with info and stuff Lucy xx 16:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) kool Lucy xx 17:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course I would love to be friends with you Dreamygirl 19:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I would love to thanks Dreamygirl 19:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you like the new wordmark? It's just a prototype :D 16:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) hey bbe dont worry abt the people who leave you out they dont know what your goin through Sanzisgreat 19:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey babe!! How are you?? Quick Q: how do you make people admins, you know so I can do it for couples wiki?? Lucy Sauls 16:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure babe, soz I took so long my internet broke and now it's fixed Lucy Sauls 20:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Really? Awesome! Now I own 2 wikis!!! 19:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey honey how are ya? --[[User: Pucktana88|'Poppy Moore']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I could whip all your asses blindfolded']] 17:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) What about Courta? I made a ship name for all of us, Luracourter XD --[[User: Pucktana88|'Poppy Moore']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I could whip all your asses blindfolded']] 20:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry honey but I don't --[[User: Pucktana88|'Poppy Moore']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I could whip all your asses blindfolded']] 20:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure, just what ones? Defo cucy and luracourter anything else? --[[User: Pucktana88|'Poppy Moore']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I could whip all your asses blindfolded']] 20:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure --[[User: Pucktana88|'Poppy Moore']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I could whip all your asses blindfolded']] 20:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I was wondering if I could become an admin? I love Wild Child and really want to make this a big wiki. I'd love to help by adding and editing pages, as I have alot of ideas. Thanks -- Caitlin.